


love they say

by platonics



Series: himikiyo week 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Date Night, Fluff, Himikiyo Week 2020, Lipstick & Lip Gloss, Makeup, Making Out, Nonbinary Shinguji Korekiyo, Other, Sexual Tension, Tea, as fluffy as it can be when they're imprisoned, doing each other's makeup, there's...undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platonics/pseuds/platonics
Summary: When dedicating an evening to something, wasn't it best to just go all the way with it? It wasn't as if they had many other calming activities, nor did they have any more pressing matters to attend to. Spending time together and enjoying a bit of peace was all that mattered.Doing each other's makeup is always a pleasant way to spend time.
Relationships: Shinguji Korekiyo/Yumeno Himiko
Series: himikiyo week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040634
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4
Collections: himikiyo week





	love they say

**Author's Note:**

> himikiyo week day 3: ~~fashion~~ \+ **makeup**
> 
> canon divergent kinda setting where they're _technically_ in the killing game but they've all been there a long time without anyone actually dying, no time limit motive or anything like that

A warehouse wasn’t the most traditional place for a date. It was full of cramped, cluttered shelves, illuminated by harsh, industrial light. There was nowhere comfortable to sit. It was more likely than not that someone would interrupt — Himiko was expecting the door to burst open at any moment. She’d be lucky if it wasn’t Tenko. Despite all of that, there was nowhere else she’d rather be at the moment.

“I’ve always found it impressive how well stocked this place is. It seems our captors truly are prepared to keep us here as long as necessary.” Korekiyo leaned against the nearest shelving structure, arms crossed. “Not only do they cater to everyone’s preferences when it comes to the essentials, like food and clothing, they provide near-endless entertainment and luxuries. It’s fascinating.”

“Everything’s restocked so often too,” Himiko chimed in. “I’ve never heard anyone complain about being out of something.” And yet, how were new supplies delivered? Nobody had ever witnessed it happen, nor were they aware of any potential entry points, aside from perhaps the end of the underground tunnel they were never able to get through. It was a question that had crossed her mind more than once, and one that Korekiyo voiced as soon as she thought of it again.

“However are they able to make deliveries undetected?”

“They must have powerful magic,” she said solemnly. “Invisibility _and_ space-type magic? It’s not easy.” The truth, of course, was that she had no idea. They both knew that, but Kiyo always played along with her magic-themed excuses. It was one of the many things she loved about them.

“Well, if even an expert mage thinks it would be difficult, then they must be formidable opponents indeed.”

“We’ll all defeat them and get out of here someday though. I’m sure of it.” She closed the distance between them in just a few steps, winding her arms around Korekiyo’s waist and leaning her head against their chest. Feeling their arms wrap around her in return, she was content to just stay there for a few moments, savoring their embrace.

“I agree. And to me, how long it takes is of little consequence. With plenty to observe, and you by my side, I am content. My other goals can be...put on hold temporarily.”

“What kinds of goals? You mean the stuff you have to do for your sister?” Despite having spent months getting closer and closer, Himiko still didn’t know what those goals were. Korekiyo was cagey about their past. No matter how much she pushed, it felt like they were always holding something back. They had an older sister who died, but she didn’t know when or how. They had a mission they apparently promised her they’d complete, but Himiko didn’t know what it was. There was always more to learn. She was doing her best to be patient.

“Yes, precisely.” A bandaged hand carded through her hair once, twice. Gentle, yet somehow perfunctory. “No need to focus on such topics right now though. I believe we’re here for something else, aren’t we?” There was a hint of playfulness creeping into their voice, and when Himiko pulled back a little, she could see the slight crinkles in their mask, suggesting that they were smiling beneath it.

“Yeah,” she said, lips quirking into a smile in return. Despite how long they’d been lingering there being affectionate, the warehouse wasn’t actually the main destination for their date. It was just a necessary stop along the way. They had to pick up a few things for their cozy evening together. “Shall we?”

It seemed they hardly needed reminding. The words were barely out of her mouth by the time Korekiyo was turning to inspect the shelf in front of them. They stayed at a cozy distance though, brushing against her side every time they moved. Surprisingly enough, the little cosmetics section wasn't as picked over as one might think. Everyone either didn't care about such things at all, or could take things in moderation. The one exception to that might have been Miu, but she was just one person among sixteen. Their date wouldn't be ruined by her.

One by one, different shades and formulations of makeup were plucked from the shelf and placed into the bag Kiyo brought. They took turns picking things out — a tube of brightly colored lipstick here, a shimmery eyeshadow there, until they had a nice collection of things. Not only makeup, but nail polish and hair accessories too. When dedicating an evening to something, wasn't it best to just go all the way with it? It wasn't as if they had many other calming activities, nor did they have any more pressing matters to attend to. Spending time together and enjoying a bit of peace was all that mattered.

"I think these would look cute on you," Himiko announced, holding up a small set of barrettes. They seemed to have a Halloween theme — little ghosts, bats, and jack o lanterns. Though the style was much more cutesy than their usual macabre aesthetic, she thought it would be nice to see anyway. In her opinion, creepy-cute was pretty much Korekiyo's whole thing.

"You think so?" they echoed, a thoughtful hand cupping their cheek. "Are they even seasonally appropriate?"

At that question, she had to pause, biting her lip. She wasn't sure, she realized. After so long inside the academy, it was sometimes difficult to keep track of the days. The fake outdoors always looked the same, but that didn't mean much inside the dome encasing them. Couldn't the 'weather' be whatever the kidnappers wanted it to be? It felt like it should be autumn by now.

Before she could speak, Korekiyo beat her to it.

"My apologies, Himiko, dear. It wasn't my intention to remind you of any unpleasant thoughts. Halloween is lovely no matter the day." They seemed genuinely sheepish, or as close to it as they ever got, which was only ever around her. She brushed it off though, shaking her head and tugging them into a brief, sideways hug.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it. If we have enough, let's just get out of this warehouse before someone comes by to distract us," she said. "I don't feel like sharing you tonight." Just as she predicted, that seemed to make them smile behind the mask.

* * *

Once they’d returned to Kiyo’s dorm room, it was time to get to work. The stash of supplies from the warehouse was on the bed, and the tea set was laid out on their desk, faint ribbons of steam curling up into the air. Self-care night was in full swing.

Himiko herself was settled on the bed too, watching them sift through the bag of makeup. With this, much like everything else, they were meticulous. Picking something up and putting it down again, humming under their breath, then repeating the whole cycle again, as if planning to paint a priceless canvas rather than just do her makeup for fun.

“You’re so beautiful,” they crooned eventually to break the silence, partway through applying her eyeliner. She couldn’t even look at their expression, only able to imagine the downright hungry grin she’d seen on their face before. She could only sit there, light pressure and cool ink being drawn along her lash line in what she knew would be two perfect wings.

“I think you’re mostly responsible for that. If you weren’t an anthropologist, I bet you could be a makeup artist.”

Korekiyo chuckled, airy and melodic.

“I’m pleased you think so highly of my skills, but that was not what I meant. You’re beautiful both with and without makeup. I’m an artist only insofar as I’m permitted to work on a piece of art like you.” The gentle sensation of the eyeliner pen retreated, and she heard the soft click of them capping it. Able to open her eyes again, she did so, greeted with just the expression she expected. Their cheeks flushed, pupils dilated, and a needy sort of look that was nowhere near as innocent as it ought to be.

“You’re so...” She choked back a wordless sound, heavy with affection and bewilderment. It wasn’t the first time they’d said something like that to her, but she doubted she’d ever get used to it.

They shushed her gently, something that had no right to be attractive, but very much was anyway. It wasn’t a gesture of condescension. No, if anything, she typically felt like the one in control. They protected her, yes, but often played the role of supplicant, eager to give in to her every whim and desire. There was something driving them beyond simple affection and desire, some deep-seated _something_ that she couldn’t yet understand, but she welcomed it.

Bandaged fingers slipped under her chin to tilt her head up slightly, other hand opening a tube of lip gloss. It was a deep berry color, rich and eye-catching. The scent was fruity too, sweet like strawberries. Even as they gently swept the applicator over her lips in tiny, perfect motions, she found herself thinking that it would look lovely on them too, a little different from the shades of crimson they typically favored.

Kiyo must have been thinking the same thing. They paused, frowning thoughtfully after what she _knew_ wasn’t an error. Their hands were too steady to slip, and she would have felt it if they did.

“Ah, my mistake,” they said anyway. “Allow me to fix that.” Rather than reaching for something to wipe away the nonexistent smudge with, or even using their finger, they leaned in and kissed her. As her arms wound around them, lips parting, their tongue darted out to catch a taste, berries and earthy matcha mingling together.

“I think you might need to start over,” she said when the kiss was eventually broken, reaching out to wipe a smear of dark purpley-pink from the corner of their mouth.

“Yes, I suppose I might.”

**Author's Note:**

> not quite as happy with this one compared to some of the others, but i hope you enjoyed anyway!


End file.
